Originality
by Little A Granger
Summary: In the manga, Kai finally attempts a move that is very similiar to Tyson's Galaxy Storm. But how does the champion react to this desperate move? [A friendship fic].


**Originality.  
A Friendship Fic.**

"Lets kick this off strong Dragoon! Galaxy storm!"

"Oh, you are not the only one who can do that too Granger."

His lips parted and his chestnut brown pupils narrowed. Tyson couldn't believe what he was witnessing and he clenched his fists with frustration. The temperature rose in the atmosphere and the tension between the pair grew sour.

 _Who would have thought Kai was studying his every move?! He is so much better than this!_

Analysing the fire tornado that was vaporising everything in its path. The champion's heart skipped a beat when his Dragoon beyblade was slowly drawing near to the power source. "I didn't think you were that type of person Kai." He spoke and growled lightly.

Tyson was under more pressure than ever to take the rival down. The legend couldn't let someone take him down with his own signature move.

"Well, if you can't beat them. Join them." Kai grinned devilishly and stood in a proud stance.

But just when Dragoon had slipped into the flames, the beyblade slowed down its spinning pace to adapt to the suffocating oxygen supply.

"See, that's the problem with people these days. There's no originality or confidence." The Japanese beyblader announced arrogantly and he mirrored the smirk on Kai's lips. "You're going down with that desperate move Kai."

"Desperate?" The Dranzer wielder's tone dipped into an insecure motion. His gesture perched and he shifted his crimson eyes to the aggressive fire tornado that was spreading in to scrap yard. It was absorbing Dragoon's energy whilst suffocating the bit-beast, but the Hiwatari knew there was more to come than this. It looked too easy for Tyson to just give up now. "Bring it on Tyson."

Kai was intrigued to see what would happen next. **Little did he know that he had struck a nerve.**

"Dragoon!" Glowing a vibrant blue, the champion transferred all the remaining energy in his body into his beyblade. "Lets kick his ass!"

Before the pair knew it, Dragoon's intimidating power aura separated the flames of the tornado and he ended the destructive move. His territorial roar echoed within an impressive 20 mile radius across Bey-City and the powerful energy waves developed from the angry shout encouraged the isolated feathered flames to travel back into Dranzer's direction to damage her.

Screeching in anger and pain, the phoenix did her best to dodge the attack by shielding her figure with her wings. But the continuous energy waves from Dragoon's roar knocked her off course and eventually blew her away.

"Finish her off Dragoon!" Tyson commanded and fist pumped his right hand into the air confidently. "Blow them away!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Kai snapped as he too had to shield himself with his arms crossed. _Where has all this energy come from!?_ \- He was so stunned that he couldn't think properly.

The Russian was struggling to hold his ground and the soles on his purple converse couldn't hold him still. Dragoon's final hurricane attack was so strong that slits started to appear amongst his toned face.

 **Tyson played Kai's game and used his own weapon against him.**

Moments later his blue beyblade had stopped spinning and Dranzer disappeared back into her comfort zone. She couldn't take anymore of Tyson's temper that had risen to the surface and if the truth be told, Dranzer too was humiliated by the desperate move they had tried to pull off.

It took Tyson a good few minutes to calm down, but the storm did eventually sooth and Dragoon too returned back into his unhealthy beyblade that was unstably spinning.

"If you ever do that again, I will punch you." The champion promised and started to pant heavily, he was exhausted but so proud of himself. Tyson rose up straight like a conquering King and observed his rival's reaction, "You're so much better than this Kai."

Picking up his blue beyblade, Kai twitched in his tracks and growled aggressively under his breath, "Tyson, it was an experiment of a new move I have come across. Don't get too full of yourself." He snarled, refusing to admit that his plan had backfired.

"I know I'm amazing, but you don't need to copy me buddy."

"Shut your face Tyson."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sometimes you have to remind people that originality gets you further in life. Don't ever forget that lesson guys. This will be the last ever fic I write for this community as I am currently heading over to MFB. Thank you for everything – **Granger Rebellion~**


End file.
